


Don't leave me

by karasunotsubasa



Series: KageHina Week May 2014 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is moving and Kageyama panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> KageHina Week May 2014: Day 5  
> prompt: pain

It was during his second year at Karasuno when Kageyama felt that nothing he had done up till that moment mattered. Everything was just pointless, a waste of energy and effort. All the trainings, all the late nights spent on polishing their attacks, it all went to hell with a single slip of the tongue. Kageyama stared at Hinata in disbelief, still too shocked to react to the throbbing sting of betrayal that was overwhelming his heart.

‘You’re… what?’

He heard him the first time, but he just couldn’t… It wasn’t about the team, not as much as about him, _them_. Because they were much more than just teammates. Everything started with that unfortunate confession which neither of them really meant, but when spoken it suddenly filled their hearts and bound them to each other forever. At least that’s what Kageyama thought, and yet hearing Hinata those seconds ago he wasn’t so sure anymore.

‘I’m moving, didn’t I tell you?’ there was a slight frown on Hinata’s forehead as he tried to remember.

And Kageyama just stared. Hinata was moving. He was leaving. He was leaving Karasuno, he was leaving the team, he was leaving him. The pain that suddenly gripped him by the heart made his limbs too heavy to keep standing. Hinata was the person who saved him, he was the one that kept him away from the shadows of loneliness, he was the one who opened up a path before him and lighted his way. And he was leaving.

‘You didn’t…’ he whispered, sure that his face was now a mess.

He wouldn’t cry, but he couldn’t look the other in the eyes. Did all those times they spent together mean nothing to Hinata? The trainings, the kisses, the tentative handholding, or that one time they went all the way and Hinata couldn’t walk the next morning without hissing and wincing in pain? Was he about to throw it all out of his mind? Kageyama couldn’t believe that, he didn’t want to believe that. He clenched his hands into fists, nails breaking the skin, but the pain was nothing compared to the ache radiating from his heart.

‘Well, now you know,’ the other answered as if it was the weather they’ve been talking about.

The throbbing sting in his chest only grew stronger. Was this the end? He wanted to fight, he wanted to rebel against it, but seeing Hinata’s carefree smile he realized that maybe that’s what the other really wanted.

‘So, what school are you transferring to?’ he asked, aware of how his voice broke at the beginning.

Kageyama desperately hoped it was close by. They could still see each other during the weekends, and maybe even after classes. Facing Hinata as a rival was definitely an interesting prospect, but… A lump in his throat nearly choked him as he swallowed. He didn’t want Hinata to leave. He wanted him to stay, with this team, with him. He knew he was selfish, just like he was in middle school, thinking only of himself.  And yet, this was different. If this was really what Hinata wanted, then he would back down. Because even if he kept him by his side, that wouldn’t make either of them happy. And all he wanted Hinata to be was just that – happy.

‘What are you talking about, Kageyama?’ He raised his head that he didn’t even notice he bowed, and looked Hinata in the eyes. There was pure confusion on the other’s face, mixed with a hint of anger in the way his nose was scrunched up. ‘I’m not changing schools, where did you even get the idea?’

For long minutes he couldn’t answer. He just stared at Hinata, too relieved to breathe. The heavy burden in his chest lifted and the pain that was gripping him by the heart disappeared in seconds, leaving only the sore rawness of his own feelings.

‘But… you said you were moving?’ Kageyama asked, now debating his hearing abilities. Hinata did say he was moving, or was that just his imagination?

‘Oh, that,’ the other smiled in understanding. ‘I’m moving, yes, but I’m moving into town, closer to school. Mom said it’ll be easier for me and Natsu to-‘

But Kageyama didn’t care. He closed the distance between the two of them in one step and enveloped Hinata in a tight hug. This was all he needed to know, Hinata wasn’t leaving. He was staying with the team, with him. The relief he felt was strong, but the fear that the other could one day decide to disappear from his life now clouded Kageyama’s mind.

‘Oi, Kageyama-!’ Hinata tried to pry his arms of. ‘What’s this all of a sudden?’

‘Don’t leave me,’ he whispered into the mop of ginger hair under his chin. His arms tightened around the small figure, as if desperately trying to keep him there. ‘Don’t leave me behind, Hinata.’

He didn’t want to admit it even to himself that he would never be the same without this tiny ball of sunshine in his life. He needed him. Without Hinata he would be lost, he would revert back to his old self and push away everyone on the team. He would wallow in self-pity and hate himself for it even more. He would break, and he knew the only one who could save him was the person that he held in his arms.

‘I’m not going to leave you, Kageyama,’ small hands clutched at the back of his shirt as the other hugged him. ‘I’m here. And I’ll always be here.’

The warmth of Hinata’s body soothed the ache in his chest, the words calmed his racing mind like a balm on an open wound. He always had a problem with expressing his feelings, but now… now he felt like it was possible. So he raised Hinata’s chin with his hand, looked him deep in the eyes, noticing how they widened in shock, and said:

‘I love you.’

And he kissed the blush off of Hinata’s cheeks, squashing his protests with his lips. 


End file.
